Prize Included
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Jack needs to eat pudding when he leaves his job but tonight he finds something horrifying inside his afterwork treat.
1. Chapter 1

Either to minimize the effects of ill incidents, celebrate a good event or simply because they felt like it, people tend to perform certain things that gives them a sense of soothing peacefulness, making them feel secure and for Jack Spicer, the thing that always calmed him is a mere cup of pudding, that simply confection diluted any pain and sadness that drowned him no matter how deep they were. Even now at 23, living in other country, distant from that mythical and almost surreal world of battles and unnatural powers, he still recurs to the innocent dessert for comfort.

Having got rid of those red contacts and the lines around his eyes, the once pathetic joke is a high authority on technology and an ascending figure in the corporative world but reaching that kind of success at a young age troubled the already unstable redheaded, the stress of taking responsibility of such magnitude is much to bear and therefore he is so childishly attached to said food. So tonight, like many others, after returning home exhausted from work, he tosses his jacket on the polished floor, loosens his tie and plops on the couch rubbing his hands waiting for one of his robots to bring him his preferred snack as it was indicated, however none of them makes an appearance.

– What the ? JACKBOTS! –

A golden machine floats towards him and timidly speaks to his master.

– You... You call sir? –

– Where is my pudding?! I **specifically** ordered that you must bring me a cup of pudding when I arrive home. –

– So.. Sorry master but... –

– But what?! –

– We ran out of puddings. –

– Whaa... Whaa... **WHAAAT?! **How can that be?There are mini-fridges all over the house filled with them!** – **

– Like you heard master, you can look in the refrigerator but I assure you that … –

– **For your sake there better BE some left! – **

The intellectual directs to the lavish kitchen complaining all the way, followed by his artificial servant; his rant stops when entering the large room he sees an inflatable pool sitting right before the fridge, getting close to inspect it he finds in horror that it has been filled with his beloved treat.

– MY PUDDING!** Jackbot! What is the meaning of this? – **The machine is gone. – **That ungrateful piece of scrap. – **

– Don't get mad at it. –

A lump emerges from the pool and the young magnate screams, falling flat on his backside, he retreats back as that thing slowly arise, revealing to be a man almost as tall as he and that clearly has been training for years.

– Yo Spicer. –

Standing in front of Jack is the Xiaolin warrior of wind covered only by the slippery substance.

– Pedrosa? …**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS PUDDING?! – **

The two old enemies met during a presentation of new video-games some months ago and got in conflict when the scientific mocked the monk for declaring capable of conquer any woman; it was by pride and arrogance, plus the alcohol, that the fighter attempted to seduce the genius, which ended in his lost after a heated discussion and an aggressive harassment on his behalf.

– Your robots told me that you have been under a lot of stress lately so I decided to help. –

– **BY INVADING MY HOUSE AND DEMEANING MY FOOD?!** Wait! More important, how did you find me? And since when do you care how I'm doing? **– **

– I don't, I just like to finish what I start. –

– You're telling me that you ruined pounds of perfectly good, sweet innocent pudding **just to prove** **A POINT?!**.

– We thought it would be the best way to approach you. –

– **We?** –

– Your robots agreed to help once I told them that I was here on your best interests; they really care about you, you know, I didn't even have to destroy any of them! –

– **I'm gonna melt those junks right after I kill you for getting my pudding beyond spoil! – **

– Hey! We assemble this the minute you got home and I took a shower before getting in here. –

– **What a relif. – **

– Aww, come on Spicer, is your favorite banana pudding; look. – He holds his shaft wiggling it lightly. – It even has a ripped banana. –

– **No. Now please, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. – **

The advanced mechanic turns his back to leave this decadent scene but a hand on his pants causes him to crash against the floor, the frighted redhead crawls desperately away but with the grip still holding he looses his pants along with the shoes; when almost on the exit a sudden draft throws his scrawny being in the opposite direction, stumbling awkwardly until collide with the plastic pool and then be pulled into the oversized container. Spicer struggles to free however he's pressed against the wide figure of the licentious foreigner and the sweet scent emanating takes its relaxing effect the instant it hits his nostrils; before he could pull away, two slickly fingers slide into his mouth and is enough to lose control, the weaken inventor sucks and even licks between them as if they are the most delicious in earth.

After all the flavor ran out, he steps back staring at the intruder with rage, shame and a tiny hint of hunger in his eyes.

– ***Heh***, I knew you would like this. –

– **That was low. Even for a third - rate looser like you.** **– **The words exit in a low dry voice.

– Can't say you didn't like it and lucky for you there's more of it. Eat to your heart's content. **– **

The overconfident young man mocks him throwing his arms out to emphasize his body bathed in the longed dessert; the insult fuels the house owner's indignation yet his mouth watering unables him to come out with a retort, nonetheless, he would not admit defeat.

The spoiled millionaire does not settles with a small sample and digs into the living display to the frightening of the warrior, who flings him at the unexpected movement.

– WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? **– **The figther yells seeing him stand up in laughter.

– Isn't this what you wanted? **– **He says playfully, his dark eyes are locked with the other's**.**

– LIKE HELL I WANTED IT. **–**

– Awww. And you had me so enthused, why don't you let me clean you up? –

Spicer reaches for his face but his hand is rejected before getting near close, is obvious that pretends to be hurt, is a crude joke.

– Don't make beat you like in the old days! **– **

– If you didn't want to go far, why did you even bother to get all the way here? **– **

" _**He's not just making fun of me, he's provoking me! **_"

Thought this was supposed to be a prank to piss off the glorified mechanic, he is not one that likes to loose, much less against Jack Spicer who is considered by all as a mere incompetent and annoying pest.

– **Go ahead, lets see if you have the nerve.** –

The Brazilian states having arrived at the false conclusion that the ghostly engineer is bluffing; panic is not nearly enough to describe what he felt when the mad scientist propelled towards him, he gets away of the line the second he moved.

– ***Pfff*** And this is how you want to conquer me? ***Mmhehe*** I'm going to bed, clean this mess and please try not to mess the floor when you leave. –

The triumphant ex-goth waves a hand as he says his goodbyes walking away but a gust sends him back into the plastic pool, he turns his head to glare at his attacker that observes him in the same form.

– NOW WHAT?! –

– **We. Are. Not. Done. **–

His competitive spirit and desire of humiliate him like in the past is stronger than minutes ago infuriating him and twisting his judgment.

– You gotta be kidding me.** GIVE UP ALREADY!** –

Both opponents present enraged grimaces on their faces, reluctant to back up thanks to their insolence. After few minutes of tense silence the wealthy businessman is the first one to speak, getting on his feet without breaking the stare contest.

– **Fine. –**

– **Fine!** –

For an instance the lanky redhead doesn't move but then swiftly inclines on the crook of the neck and shoulder, trying to ignore that his tongue is passing over the nude being of a sickening guy and overall, an irritating former adversary; yet what he can not oppress is to enjoy his treat; suddenly getting carried away, he advances delighting his taste-buds with the cold, creamy dessert as he reveals sun-darkened skin at his ravaging pass.

The green eyed Dragon felt disgusted the second the overrated intellectual lay his hands on him, he efforts in distracting from the consensual groping though the mad scientist is difficulting this. Is his stubbornness of never back down that forbids him escape, leaving him with no option but to stand it; Raimundo can't help to wonder at this complying and eagerly behavior, very different from the defiant and taunting attitude from before.

" _**Why is this damn freak enjoying this?!" *GRUNT*"And he called me low, just looking at him makes me sick**_**. Why in hell he didn't surrounded? "**

Despite his boiling rage, the martial artist limits to see his exasperating former enemy jumping madly from one part of his trained body to another as if he had been starving for days, consuming every part of his being with adoration; it seems that with every taste he submerges more in the pleasuring peace of the cold snack. His ego and sense of superiority thrive as he continues his observation at the pair that his reason lowers, and his lust unconsciously starts to grow due being worshiped by the weak, pseudo genius.

– **Which one tastes better Spicer, the regular version or this?** –

The grunting voice's is a mix of taunt and torridity. Lost in his hunger, the foolish scientific pays no attention to what said; it is only when squad that notices the raging phallus bathed in pudding the he aparts away.

– Looks great, doesn't it? Why don't you give it a taste? –

The addressed looks up staring at his caller, in this position Jack Spicer realizes that although a long time has passed, he has lost once more. The Xiaolin monk stands victoriously in front of him, that smugly look on his face accompanied with a wide grin lets him know with no regards how superior he feels.

Without the slightest thinking, the Dragon of Wind grabs the defeated inventor by the head and approaches him to his groin, who still under the effects of the pastry doesn´t put much resistance. In the struggle, the obscene limb slips on the pale cheek spreading the tempting confection; that accidental motion buries the warrior's morality and demands entry but the haughty snob maintains his posture, however that bit of clearness is being eliminated as the candy glazed organ pecks his mouth.

– Come on Spicer, take your prize, it was included just for you. –

The youngster keeps with the taunts. Having his sight shut only enhances the effects of the intoxicating scent and the temptation of the shameless insinuations.

With a foggy mind, he can no longer hold his act, when the robotic engineer opens his eyes he feels like in a vivid dream, he sights a semi blurry human figure made out of his favorite treat, smiling mischievously at him and asking him to consume him. A sense of embarrassment takes over his being and does not know what to do, his eyes shift from the smirking face to the overgrown appendage. The intruder is delighted in the indecisive and craving look of his host. Spicer gulps down before his tongue shyly emerges and runs on the underside of the crown; taking a liking of the collected substance and have gotten a good response from the indecorous apparition, the wealthy businessman slurps the traces of pudding left off the solidified limb.

– Do I taste good Spicer? –

A yearning gaze looks his way before getting an answer.

– Yehh ... yeah *MHHM* you taste really good Pudding. –

The tainted monk laughs at the dull nickname. Jack abruptly awakes from his momentary hallucination but still affected, he recedes hastily in panic, glaring at the despot trespasser with fear and self disappointment.

– What's wrong Jack? There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not gonna hurt you. **–**

Giving one step, the Brazilian fighter stretches his arm and draws the scared genius to his main section, who flinches at the grip however remains still.

– You said that it was good so why not keep going? **–**

Silent refusal is the only answer emitted, the mechanic clenches his trembling jaw while trying to maintain a convincing glare but his stomach betrays him; the dark skinned warrior widens his grin even more; Jack growls at his evident failure and slowly darts out his buccal appendage.

– That's it. –

Even in this denigrating form, the highly advanced inventor falls in the soothering of the childish dessert, the calmness invades him as the cold substance travels down his esophagus giving pass to take a liking to the "plate" in which the treat is served although his anger is not reduced. He is back devouring jovially all that is at his presence almost immediately thus permitting arouse to manifest.

Near at the end of the thorough tongue bath, Rai slams his dick hitting the throat's entrance with no objections from the temperamental snob; holding him in place he carefully sits on his calves, inclining his torso a bit back and separates his legs to accommodate better his pleasing host who takes a hold of his hips for balance.

– Let's see how much you like your Pudding Man. –

That joyful and dedicated attitude had picked up his interest so the Wind Dragon smears a clump of the creamy confection on his hardened rod and the spoiled millionaire consumes it delightedly; the rebellious monk grins wider and tosses blobs of the pastry in every spot that he wants to see the redhead lap up.

Utterly captivated by madly hunger, the impressive and arrogant intellectual runs his lips as the spots are designated and even himself creates others; Jack pays special care to the area between the legs, knowing very well that that specific anatomy is the Achilles's heel of the despicable entity; he slides around its extension, sucking on the sides of the hard "candy" as its owner had call it at a time, planning on bringing him to a quick end as humiliation.

– ***Snicker*** You really are enjoying this imported pudding. Eh Spicer? –

He can not take his eyes off the lewd and needy expression that his wimpy old rival presents.

– ***Hhh*** yees …***LICK*** I...** *LICK*** I love my Pudding. –

Jack freezes hearing his own words.


	2. Pt 2

Such response given sends Raimundo to delirium, a rush of insane superiority and disturbing lust coursing through his veins makes him test how far can he go with this joke; he pushes the duped intellectual down the bottom of the inflatable pool ripping the remaining of his clothes off.

– **Love me? You love me. HUH? Then lets prove it! –**

His voice is like a savage growl, having lost the last ounce of lucidness he acts on his instinct. The genius gets in a stupor at the sound of his shirt being torn apart, his body moves instinctively so to escape from the disturbing scenario but he is smashed onto the cold confection and held down.

– **Heh... heh... hey! This is overdoing it! I have never... –**

– **Shut it. This is how things are going to be! –**

Unlike his unwanted guest, the naive scientific's voice is a trembling plea; fear paralyzes him as his undergarments are ripped and crudely taken off, the purest terror is read in him due those green orbs staring him, glowing as if were possessed.

– **You...** –

– ***Gasping***. **–**

The dark skinned warrior is perplex at the sight, his eyes are fixated admiring a scrawny body covered in scars, though at contact is softer than his - roughened by battles -; its skin seemed to get appalling paler under his hands, looking ill to the point he could vanish in any moment; the perpetrator looks up, terrified eyes framed by dark circles looks him back, then he contemplates the whole scene. The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind never saw his former enemy look so weak and powerless, he is at his complete and unchanging will and this fact makes him desire to denigrate him even more.

– Chill out Spicer, I told you that I'm here to help you.

His sinister tone doesn't calms the inventor, only causes his fighting spirit rise again.

– **HELP? Calling this torture would be an understatement! You have... –**

The snobbish millionaire's rightful complain is interrupted by one of his machines entering with a tray. Its creator struggles violently to abandon his position.

– Excuse me for disturbing you but I have brought you some items that we thought that would be of use for your treatment. –

– BOT! Good thing that you are here, quick, get rid of these bastard in this instant. –

– Sorry Master but I ca not obey your order, the gentleman is here on your best interests. –

– **Have your circuits gone bad?! I'M BEING RAPED. –**

– **I didn't force you to anything!**. –

– **THEN HOW DO YOU CALL THIS? – **

– Now, now master, please calm down, allow the monk aid you; statistics show that engaging in intercourse has positive effects on people. –

– **From what kind of damn source have you got that info?! And forced sex DOES NOT have positive effects! –**

– With all due respect sir, you got involve on your own accord, and you did seemed enjoying in participate so if you please, continue with the process. –

The metallic minion explains as it places a preservative, a vial and a pair of medical gloves on the floor.

– See Spicer? Even your robots agree with me so stop fighting. –

– **GO TO HELL. And from where did you get those? – **Jack shoots getting more unwilling.

– From your nightstand sir, excepting the gloves, those came from your laboratory, we thought they could be helpful at handling your skin. I shall take my leave now. Ah! Mr. Pedrosa if you want to appease my master, you should massage the spot right under his neck.–

And as simple as that, the robot floats away from the two men and disappears behind the door ignoring the cries of help from his creator.

On the other hand, the foreign fighter got fed up with the stubborn businessman so he puts all his weight over him, scouring while hissing on his ear.

– **Accept that you're at my entire disposition. **–

– **NEVEE - - - AHHH! **–

Rai bites on the advised spot, obtaining an excellent response from the redhead; the wealthy magnate feels how his strength is slowly reduced by the attack on his back leaving him defenseless against the relaxing fumes of the delicacy under him. The Brazilian administer another hit shoving two of his sticky fingers into the moaning mouth wiggling them around, when the ghostly scientific starts to suck them while taking his hand, he knows that he has returned to his real self.

Shorterly Raimundo gets up, to the disappointment of the lanky snob but he compensates him by lifting his hips so his pale rear is right at the high of his genitals.

– **You're very enthusiastic about this. **–

– **Ba - - Bastard... **–

– **You won't be calling me that soon. **–

He sinks a hand in the sugared lake and stifle any complaint that the inventor could emit.

With the aid of his teeth the martial artist puts on a glove then uncorks the vial. A shudder runs up Jack's spine when a digit presses his knot, he doesn't know how to react to this defilement and with the vile executor feeding him any thought of rebellion results difficult to articulate.

– **Just get carried a way Spicer, I promise that you're gonna like it. **–

– **NGGGH. **–

The younger male taunts casually but his victory is in danger, the need of fighting back returns to the foolish scientist when he profanes his being, however the corrupted monk doesn't relay solely on the snack and weakens his defenses nibbling him again.

Later on Jack is squirming at the hands of the Dragon of Wind having lost his strength due to the "fondling" and the constant flow of his dear pudding - the sultry words contributed in his fail too -; two digits are massaging him dedicatedly and all what the scientist can do is pant. Raimundo is more than pleased with the result of things, it thrills him unimaginable to see how low the proud "evil genius" has fallen, he is now nothing more than a panting and trembling mass that claims for him; is funny yet somehow appealing that the blush spread over his pasty body is as red as his hair.

The sudden withdraw from his interior causes the ghostly inventor to whimper but the absence doesn't last long, the ruthless prankster sets his packaged organ at his victim's exposed pucker, his bare hands gripping the skeletal waist and without the slightest warning, he pierces his body.

– **Remember to breath deeply Spicer. **–

With nothing else to say the Brazilian resumes his abomination, burying himself in the glorified mechanic until being halfway, is then that he begins the pleasuring motion. The wealthy snob breaths drily at the sizable intrusion, however as it strange as it seems, there is no tearing pain; though Spicer is cursing his current state, his body finds delighting how the overgrown limb separates his inter walls.

– _**Pe - Pe -Pedro -sa**_**.** –

His mouth moans the surname but are covered quickly. Raimundo however thinks otherwise and hovers over him.

– **Don't hold up, I want to hear how much you like this! **–

– **Nggg … gggg... GO TO HELL.** –

The demented trespasser slides his arm under Jack's neck nesting his head on it and speeds up his thrusts, releasing raspy sounds from the throat while nibbling his victim.

– N**o need to be shy. **–

–**En - - End this. **–

– **END IT? I'm only starting!. **–

Whether be due the gluttoning, the monk's handling or both, Jack's anger can not oppress the involuntary moans from escaping and is at the border of the breaking point.

– **Say it. Say that you like this. **–

– **NEVER. **–

– **You love your Pudding Man, don't you? **–

– **S - S- SHHHUT UP. **–

– **SAY IT. **–

Whit all his might the former evil genius efforts in save whatever is left of his dignity but is to much to combat, his endurance is pulverized, his will however small it is, is still present.

– _**He - - Hell**_. –

Under endless demands and accusations the inventor crumbles to the pressure, shouting the plain descriptions that his messed mind can think of and the Xiaolin Warrior of Wind rejoices in his triumph, inciting the beaten magnate to speak more.

This obscene conversation is carried until the termination of the undignified act, whereas its perpetrators convulse in ecstasy. Afterward, the pair collapse in the pool of confection, drained of their energy.

* * *

Noisy screams from an alarm clock awake the young businessman ruthlessly from his pleasant sleep, he stretches his arm hitting the nightstand randomly in despair to turn off the source of acoustic contamination, after succeeding, he sinks into the warm mass that embraces him so dearly, planning on having the "five more minutes" well known by all humanity before getting off bed, but when he's well finished settling on the mattress he realizes that something is next to him.

His yell rivals with any car alarm that exist when seeing the alien object and it took that the stranger in his bed threw him onto the hard floor so it will stop.

– **WHY, IN THE NAME OF ALL THE INVENTORS, ARE YOU STILL HERE?!** –

– I would have leaved immediately after I was done but you got very clinging; besides your mattress is very comfortable. –

– **Some example of virtuous warrior you are! *GRUNT* I'm gonna take a shower so you better not be here when I return!– **

The astounded mechanic screams the last part while directing to a door on the opposite side of the large exuberant room.

Upon his return, he finds no signs of the indecorous visit in his bedroom so he calmly dresses up and directs to his awaiting car. While he keeps his brain focused on the work, his stomach implores for nourishment so he opens the minibar and takes a cup of pudding out of the small stock that is always supplied, the taste of the first tablespoon causes him to think about the past occurrence.

– **Damn bastard.** **–**


End file.
